Breathe Me
by foreverknowing
Summary: Arya didn't have any plans to return to New York but when she gets a call from Tony Stark she realizes he needs her back, they all do. Returning after two years away brings back a lot of memories she's tried to push behind her and now she has to face what's happened in the time since... -Age Of Ultron-
1. Chapter 1

The heat was unbearable. From every corner came new blasts that seemed aimed straight towards the body cowered in the corner. Clutching onto the phone trying to keep the sobs in she listened to the words being said over and over on the phone.

"I'm on my way Arya, hold on sunshine"

Lasting that long seemed less and less of a possibility. Air became spare as smoke became the only thing in the room visible other than streaks of red.

"Hey, do me a favour? Tell them i'm sorry"

"You can tell them yourself"

"Ummhmmm you too I'm-" She mutters feeling the struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Don't give up on me Kid-o" He says louder to keep her conscious on the phone, worry lacing his voice.

" _I'm sorry"_

* * *

Gasping awake she shot up in the bed struggling to see ahead due to the pitch black room. It took a couple of seconds to realise her phone was ringing on the bedside table. Grunting she grabbed for the phone

"Hello"

"Ah good, you're up"

"Yeah yeah i'm up th-thanks to you" damn it she was now hoping he didn't notice the stutter in her words

"-you were having that dream again weren't you"

"Listen if you rang me to discuss my dreams i'm going back to bed" she mutters leaning back against the bed shutting her eyes once more.

"No no listen, i need you to come back"

Her eyebrows raised at this. In the two years he never once directly asked her to come back, just to answer his calls or he would come and track her down and she had no doubt he would.

"You _need_ me to come back?"

"We found the sceptre "

"You found Loki's sceptre?" She questions realizing this wasn't just one of Tony's check up calls, it was something much more.

"Yeah, Eastern Europe hidden in a Hydra base, but i need you to come stay in the tower for a while at least"

"I've been to Eastern Europe, it was nice very calm" her tiredness over taking her serious train of thought at 3am

"I'll ask you for a tour next time kid-o, but stop avoiding the main point of this call"

She sighed. It had been years since living in New York and since her whole life pretty much came tumbling down. She had not returned in fear she couldn't handle it. She didn't know if she wanted to see if she could or not

"I-"

"This is serious Arya, i _need_ you close by something's going on and if it does i need to know i won't let you down again" She winced at that. It still stung after all those years. Tony had tried to subtly suggest she at least visited over time but she could never find it in her to return to what once was. This was different. He seemed worried? Stressed? Not the usual Tony Stark who played it cool until the last possible moment.

"Have you told the team about me coming back?" She could almost hear the relieved sigh from the man on the other end of the phone. He chuckled a little

"I honestly thought it would take much more then that… but no i haven't you can surprise them tomorrow at the little get together"

"Your get togethers are never little" She groaned as he chuckled again

"Sorry sunshine suck it up it begins at 8, i'll send someone in my private jet so you won't be late- oh and only bring clothes I've had a room done up for you no need for useless junk"

* * *

Although she had done it many times in the last few years it was always hard to up and move your life suddenly. She was technically moving back home but she had enjoyed her last year in Chicago and had found an easy 9-5 job keeping her busy for the most part. She spent her weekdays working and picked up a class or two in a community college down the block from her. She had become friendly with a few people in her work but no one she was devastated about leaving behind not like she was when she decided to leave New York.

The city was just as beautiful as she left it. Tall buildings littered the sky line as she could she the giant "A" waiting. Nerves started to creep up on her now. She hadn't seen any of them in over 2 years and yet considered them the most important people in her life. Regret hit her hard for not staying in touch with them more. She spoke to Stark frequently but the others were a few emails a year. Mostly happy birthday and merry christmas. She knew now the reasoning behind Tony sending someone to get her, by now on her own she would of turned around.

"Landing in thirty seconds Miss Hensley"

With that she did a quick mirror check on her makeup, applying a quick layer of lipstick before taking a deep breath "I can do this"

The doors opened and the personal host smiled offering his hand so she wouldn't make a fool of herself in her heels. There waiting at the end of the stairs a few steps back was the one and only Tony Stark, smiling like a madman.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show" He jokes placing his arm out for her cling onto for the last step.

"As if you wouldn't know you have that jet and me gps'd down to every step" he laughed and just looked at her taking in her appearance

"Am i that predicable?" His answer was a hug. She held on for dear life as did he. Both smiling

"I pretended not to notice the camera set up in my lounge"

"Damn thought i got away with that one" He mutters as they finally broke apart. She could hear the hustle and bustle of the party inside easily enough noise for at least 100 people.

"Your hair's different"

Looking down at her now shoulder length dyed dark red hair that was in waves she realised the last time they had seen each other in person it was black and at least 12 inches longer. But she knew from the camera and constant GPS tracking that he knew exactly where she was and what she looked like every day since.

"I needed a change"

"It's nice, suits you" he says now offering his arm again, this time to make their way to the door.

As they approached the door Tony's grip tightened on her a little as she took a few deep breaths "If it gets too much, your room is on the 8th floor Jarvis is aware if you look distressed to send you straight there if you enter the lift" She nods at this pushing a small smile onto her lips "I'm just nervous they won't want to see me or be upset" She mutters fixing her black knee length dress trying not to look her friend in the eye to her admission. "Listen Sunshine, they understand your reasons for leaving and will be happy to see you i promise and if not, they have me to deal with" "The big bad iron man" She jokes as he taps his arc reactor opening the door "The one and only"

"That's the whole story?"

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story."

"Well, it's very good then, It's impressive." Thor laughs turning his gaze to Tony, widening his eyes slightly to woman at his side.

"Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" Rhodes asks noting the absence of a certain other half

"No"

"Hey, what about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?"

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, god bless dresses with pockets. Pulling it out she found a new message

 _How is meeting up with old friends?_

"Nerve wrecking, I've only arrived... 2 down 4 to go" She types as Tony and Thor bicker back and forth on who has the better half

 _Good luck bright eyes_

"But Jane's better" Arya hears as she zones back into the conversation as she notices all remaining super heroes making their way to their little circle. Word must of got around of her return

The silence scared her as she quickly checks each of their faces for anger or hurt. She did just up and leave without telling anyone but Tony. The worst thing she could think of was them all hating her for her decision.

Within seconds the tension dissolved as they all smile as she lets out a sigh of relief and mutters

"Who sent the avengers assemble call out?"

* * *

AN-

Bit of a jumpy start but had a new idea floating around for a story for a while thought i'd give it a go! Next chapter up in the next few days!


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't think you'd come back"

"Neither did I" she replies to the scientist filling a drink at the bar. By now the party had died down in the early hours of the morning and the last few people were leaving.

"Well I had no immediate plans to come but you know was well as me Bruce how hard it is to hide from this life"

"Always waiting on someone to show up" He mumbles giving her a small sad smile

"Between me and you, I think there was a few times Tony came, watched for a while and just left"

"Huh, wouldn't surprise me I'm sure you were aware of the GPS tracking"

"Of course, I never mentioned it til tonight. if it gave him that peace of mind he needed I was more than willing to oblige"

"It gave us all peace of mind" She looked up to meet the scientists eyes at this. Guilt hit her first, followed by a pang of sadness. He recognised this on her face before quickly saying

"That wasn't meant to hurt you Arya I understood your leaving"

"It was the hardest thing I had to do.. there wasn't a day that didn't go by where I didn't think about you all, I felt lost"

Picking up her drink she moved towards the group left at the end of the night. She took a seat by Nastasha as Bruce followed in suit.

"But, it's a trick!"  
"Oh, no. It's much more than that" Thor laughs as Clint just stares at the God  
"Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall have the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick" Clint mumbles  
"Well please, be my guest." Thor offers as Clint raises an eyebrow at the offer  
"Come on" Stark mutters at the conversation around him  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh this is gonna be beautiful" Natasha smiles  
"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up"

"Tony" Arya scolds the billionaire as the group laughs

"Ah yes those looks on your face when I say something inappropriate, _sorry_ _mom"_

She raised an eyebrow at this

"Don't make me get the wooden spoon"  
"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint rambles as he grabs the hammer failing to lift it. "And I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgment?"  
"Please, Stark, by all means"  
"Oh, here we go" Natasha says amused now as Tony stands up making his way to the Gods hammer

"You sure this is a good idea Tony" Arya asks glancing between him and the hammer.  
"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge, sunshine"  
"Here we go"  
"It's physics" Stark tells the two redheaded women who in turn roll their eyes  
"Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?"  
"Yes, of course" Thor smiles  
"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta…. I'll be right back"

Tony wanders off only to return wearing his armored hand and again to tries to lift the hammer, before getting James Rhodes to join him both wearing their armored hands.

"Are you even pulling?"  
"Are you on my team?" Tont near yells at Rhodes  
"Just represent, pull!"  
"Alright, let's go!"

Ultimately falling, Bruce then tries to lift the hammer, fake yelling like the Hulk as everyone just stares at him.

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure. Come on, Cap." Tony says as Steve has his go at the hammer, He starts pulling on the hammer and manages to budge it a little, to Thor's surprise but still fails to lift it.

"Nothing" Thor laughs  
"And?"  
"Widow, Arya?" Bruce asks  
"Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered"

"I already have all ya'll asses to watch over, a kingdom would be way too much" Arya smirks  
"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged" Tony mutters  
"You bet your ass" Clint says tipping his drink against his lips.  
"Steve, he said a bad language word" Maria gasps as the room stiffles laughs  
"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve's aims at Tony

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony rambles, ignoring Steve's words as Arya makes a mental note to ask someone about it later  
"Yes, well that's, uh that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one, you're all not worthy" Thor laughs picking the Hammer up with ease before a noise catches the attention of the whole room

"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers"  
"Stark" Steve asks as a confused look appears on the billionaire's face  
"Jarvis"  
"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a dream?" The suit asks walking towards the group  
"Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit"

"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy" The suit says as the tension in the room started to mount

"You killed someone?" Steve asks.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices"  
"Who sent you?" Thor demands  
"I see a suit of armor around the world" The suit plays the voice clip of Tony that leaves Arya staring at him.  
"Ultron" he states  
"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission"

"What mission?" Natasha asks  
"Peace in our time" suddenly the Iron Legion bots smash through the walls and start to attack the team

"Stay low" Stark shouts towards Arya as she heads towards the closest item to hide behind. She doubted physical combat against metal suits would work in her favour. Looking over she noticed Bruce and Natasha had taken a tumble together and were taking cover not too far away.

"Stark!" Steve shouts out as Arya felt the familiar tingle in her fingertips as her emotions heightened.  
"One sec, one sec!" Tony replies as he continues to try and shut down one of the Iron Legions.

One flew in front of her and stopped before grasping onto her arm and throwing her towards the closest table shattering it underneath her. She felt pain mostly in her head and left shoulder that took most of the fall. "Arya" Nastasha calls out

"Stop" came a chilling voice

"My, my such hurt inside for such a powerful person" Ultron says lowing slightly to her.

"Tell me do you blame them for what happened?"

Before she could even process the words Ultron turns facing the group and Natasha sprints towards her pulling her gently back to Bruce. She yelped in pain as the Avenger moved her shoulder

"Cap!" Clint yells as Steve uses his shield to dismember the last Iron Legion.  
"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction" Ultron suddenly stops talking as Thor throws his hammer at it and smashes him to pieces.

"I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me"

* * *

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch."

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other" Natasha mutters as a look comes on Maria's face

"Nuclear codes…"

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can" Rhodes starts as he grabs for his own phone.  
"Nukes?" Natasha questions "He said he wanted us dead"  
"He didn't say dead. He said extinct"

"He also said he killed somebody" Clint pointed out  
"But there wasn't anyone else in the building…"  
"Yes there was" Tony says bringing up the now destroyed 3D image of Jarvis' consciousness  
"This is insane"  
"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Steve states looking at the image  
"No, Ultron would have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage"

Thor grabs hold of Stark by his throat and holds him up causing Arya to move towards the two men  
"Woh, woh, woh! It's going around"

"Come on. Use your words, buddy" Tony manages to get out  
"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark."

"Thor put him down we honestly don't need this we need too-" Arya says pulling at Thor only to stop and hiss in pain now at her shoulder  
"Thor! The Legionnaire" Steve asks as Thor lets go of Tony  
"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."  
"The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron" Natasha mumbles

"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Arya asks and Tony starts laughing,as she raises an eyebrow at him.  
"You think this is funny?" Thor demands his anger slowly raising again. Arya was sure this time if Thor took hold of him he wouldn't let go.

"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible.  
"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand" Thor states  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."  
"Tony, maybe this might not be the time to…" Bruce starts before Tony interrupts  
"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."  
"Only when I've created a murder bot"

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" He asks  
"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD" Steve tells Tony as he glares back.  
"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" He asks  
"No, it's never come up." Rhodes mutters back  
"Saved New York?"  
"Never heard that."  
"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

Arya couldn't forget the day. Mayhem, death and destruction. She also couldn't forget seeing Tony fall from the sky with such speed that regardless of the iron suit, would of broken every bone in his body if the Hulk hadn't saved him.

"Together."  
"We'll lose." Tony simply states  
"Then we'll do that together, 's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller." With those words from Captain America himself, the team dispersed after the nights turn of events. Bruce then spotted Arya shifting her shoulder.

"Hang on, I'll go get something for that"

"How's the shoulder" Natasha asks as the lab emptied.

"Feels like i went through a glass table" She mutters as Bruce returns with a sling

"Is that really necessary?" Arya asks glaring at the scientist

"It's mostly bruising so here these are the strongest painkillers i can legally give you, but there may be a fracture and we won't know unless you want to go-"

"Nope no hospitals, slings good i'll take my chances with it" she mutters, feeling her phone go off in her pocket as Bruce placed her arm in apologising at every sound she made. She glanced at her phone, she had smashed her shoulder in and yet her phone had survived.

 _You did what?_

"I fell on top of a glass table "-Maybe she shouldn't of texted him

 _How do you just fall on top of a glass table_

She sighed at this. Lies had become a regular thing to anyone who didn't know about her life. She thought about telling him but to keep him safe it was best kept a secret. She didn't want to drag him into the life she had.

"I wasn't watching where i was going"

 _Be careful bright eyes i'm not there to keep you from falling over your own feet_

"FUNNY! My phone made it tho "

 _I'd rather the phone hurt over you_

"I'm gonna keep a watch over you tonight, you're still a bit concussed" Natasha says breaking her trance. The spy had noticed her typing a few messages here and there throughout the night and pondered on it as she handed her some water for the painkillers.

"I'm fine" Arya says standing up from the table, only to lose her balance and wobble a bit.

"Yeah totally fine" Natasha says smiling crossing her arms at her friend.

Rolling her eyes Arya starts to walk towards the lift

"Fine but i'm picking the movie"

 _I miss you_

"I miss you too"

She stared at the message feeling all the emotions of the night hitting her with those words. Sighing she entered the lift pressing the 8th floor.

"What's this language thing with Steve?"

* * *

AN -

Things are really only beginning! Thank you for all the follows and favs! And of course the reviews!

The italics are the received messages and the commas after italics of course are the replies! Leave any comments on your thoughts i would love to hear them


	3. Chapter 3

Squinting she glared at the light coming through the window. It had been two days since the incident and everything was just off. She thought about leaving again but the only thing that stopped her was it would cause more hassle then they all needed right now. She instead helped with searches and digging up anything to help with the soon coming battle.

She picked up her phone checking the time 7.43am.

It was barely morning and she had roughly 3 hours sleep feeling like her eyelids weighed ten times more then they should. She knew going back to sleep wouldn't do much, she would do what she had for those few hours and just toss and turn.

7 new messages

5 missed calls

 _You need to get out of New York_

 _It's not safe_

 _Arya? Please answer_

 _You need to trust me_

 _Please_

 _Get out of the city and i'll come for you when it's safe_

 _I'm sorry_

The calls alarmed her. She spoke to him everyday, or most at least. They used to speak over the phone but months ago that stopped and it was mostly texts except for a handful of occasions. He had commitments and she understood that. Turning on the tv in her room the news headlines were littered with images of an iron bot over the last few hours appearing worldwide with reports of bots appearing for different reasons.

Some civilians were killed during this, not many but a few. Ultron spoke of world peace yet he was fine with taking the lives of innocents. As much destruction they had caused the Avengers main mission was to protect the innocent. World peace was not murdering the human race.

She focused back on the texts. Any normal person getting those messages and seeing the news would grab a bag and flee but that wasn't an option for her. She called his number at least 3 times before just leaving a voicemail

"I can't leave i need to be here, i'll try be safe don't worry… It's everywhere please keep safe too something's happening you need to be careful, don't try be brave"

"Who are you talking to?"

"A friend" She replies hanging up and looking at the stressed out billionaire leaning against her doorframe

"You mean you have friends other than us?" He fakes hurt as she rolls her eyes

"I did spend a year in Europe Tony, i'm not that bad to be around"

"You were close to where we found the scepter ironically enough"

"Speaking of that, we need to talk" She says patting the bed for him to join her. If she couldn't go back to sleep she could at least lie in bed for a while still.

He made his way over and sat down beside her. She wanted the truth about what had happened the last week. Something major happened for that phone call that brought her back to be made. She knew that he wouldn't lie to her, he never could. She was the one person he could never do it to. He had even lied to Pepper but not even small white lies left his lips around her.

"It was in a Hydra camp" He started as she felt anger at the word being spoken but nodded edging him on.

"They sent their army or whatever out and they were no match for us. Although there were two with abilities roughly your age kid-o, they got away...

In the base they had recovered artifacts including a gigantic Chitauri leviathan from the New York attack, I've no idea how they got their hands on it but when I was in there I- umm I saw this.. Vision? Dream? I'm not sure what it was" He Mutters

"What you saw… Is that why you asked me to come back?" She asks as he glances at her before looking up at the ceiling

"Everyone was dead, the world destroyed… and there at my feet was the Avengers the protectors of the world dead"

"Was i?" He shut his eyes at her words remembering her lying there among the rumble. Her eyes wide open, lifeless.

"Yes"

"I know you won't let it happen Tony" She says after a brief pause of silence. She didn't know if there was truth what she was saying, but she knew he would try his hardest to prevent it.

"Thanks Sunshine"

* * *

Screams littered the room as her body poured blood from burn marks littering her thigh and side. It felt like someone was tearing her flesh off as she gasped in between her piercing screams. The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by flames and now white lights blinded her vision.

"Her BP is lowering she's in too much distress someone page threatre one we need to get her into surgery, call Dr. Rein"

"You need to tell me why you're bringing her to surgery" Tony's voice filled her ears she could barely make him out in the room as her vision faded in and out.

"Mr Stark when was the last time you saw Ms Hensley" A nurse questions

"2 weeks ago"

"Were you aware of her situation" The nurse now asks as they started to move the bed faster in which Arya was lying on. The medical team fussing over her made Tony barely see a thing.

"Of course"

He knew exactly why they were bringing her to surgery but he needed to hear it from them. He could sense it from the worry on their faces and the tension in the room but something in his mind didn't want to believe it.

"Mr. Stark if she has anyone you should call, i'd call them"

She knew that wasn't good

"It's just me"

* * *

She sat up in the bed blinking a few times to make sure she was awake and not in a dream. She didn't remember falling asleep but she must of at some point while talking. She heard snores from her side and turned her head to see Tony asleep. Obviously his recent lack of sleep had put him in a deep sleep or he would of woken when she did.

Throwing the blanket off her she grabbed her phone before walking towards her closet to grab a large cardigan and made her way to find the rest of the team. Tony needed to catch up on some sleep so she could do some research on his behalf while he did. She needed to look further into these 'attacks' Ultron was leading and what he was after. Looking through the windows she could see the bright sky of New York and below the hustle and bustle of the streets. She checked her phone to see it was 10.22am and had yet to receive a call or text.

"Have you seen Stark?" Steve asks as she grabs a coffee in the common room.

"Yeah, he's passed out in my bed"

"As much as i disagree with him at the moment that's probably the best move he's made all week, he's no use sleep deprived"

She looked at Steve. The man radiated courage and loyalty to his country. But she knew that even he had trouble understanding the motives of S.H.I.E.L.D and even Tony himself.

"I know he caused this, but he didn't mean it Steve he wouldn't put us or anyone in harm's way" Arya tells him sipping her coffee. The captain sighs rubbing his face

"I know but he meddled with something and caused a reaction, if he had asked us for an opinion we wouldn't be in this situation"

"It's Tony, regardless of opinion he would of done it anyways" She tells him pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe one day he'll surprise us all and actually listen"

"Maybe" she smiles tiredly, even that extra time asleep did nothing for her.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Dr. Cho is a god send it's only really sore if i bend it the wrong way"

"Yeah she patched Barton up the other day you couldn't even tell he was shot" Arya choked on her coffee at that

"Clint was shot?" She asks as Steve's eyes widen

"Uh- yeah you spent a lot of time with Natasha since you got back i assumed she told you"

"She failed to inform me of that one"

She could see on Steve's face there was something up. Not like there's a iron bot currently causing havoc around the world more of a i'm lost look.

"Can i ask you something" Steve asks as Arya makes her way to the seat opposite him at the table.

"Of course Stevie, what's up"

"They told you about Bucky"

"I remember what you told me about him from before the war and couple of months ago when he reappeared Tony kept me informed with brief details, Natasha has updated me since"  
"What do I do" was all Steve asked. There was very few things Steve asked for help with. But it wasn't the first time Steve had found himself asking her for advice.

Down to earth, but will tell you the truth. He knew if she had been back in Steve's time that her and Peggy would of gotten along extremely well.

"He didn't kill you Steve, you hold onto that cause some part of him remembers"

"Part of him also tried to kill me"

"Yeah the part _they_ got to, look they took everything from him Steve and there's going to come a day he'll come back to you and need you, that's the day you forgive him"

"Sometimes what a person needs the most is forgiveness" Steve quotes making her smile.

"There's hope in forgiveness Steve"

* * *

AN -

I've had some time the last few days so i've been on a flow! Things are gonna pick up in the next chapter or two once we get into the action! And of course a lot of things are going to come out…. Thanks for all the favs & follows


	4. Chapter 4

"Please tell me you at least kept your training up"

"Oh Russian spy turns softie" Arya remarks as Natasha throws her hands up

"Hey, i just don't want to have to bail your ass out in here, i'm not soft"  
"You keep telling yourself that"

In the early hours of the next morning Stark had figured out what Ultron was after. Vibranium, the same used in Steve's shield. Things happened very fast after that, everyone was ordered to get ready and be on the jet in 15.

In her hands was something so familiar but she hadn't seen since the New York battle. A full face masquerade mask.

It had been a black mask she had bought for one of Tony's balls that was due to happen just before the battle, that had to be called off. To try hide her life a bit more she used it when siding with the Avengers. People knew her from Tony but not from the Avengers and she had tried her very best to keep it that way.

"Tasha, could you?" She asks placing the mask against her face. It had a slight dip on her forehead and stopped above her lips.

"You know you don't have to" Natasha responds while tying the ribbon around and under her hair.

"I know, i want to though it couldn't hurt" She noticed a tightness in Natasha's face at this. It was the same tightness she had when she was considering whether or not to say something.

"If you decide at any point you don't, just go back to Bruce"

"Oooh Bruce yeah when we're done stopping Tony's psycho robot you are filling me in on that, don't think i didn't notice"

As they turned the corner they found the back entrance into establishment. Natasha kicked the door in before they heard yelling, then making there way towards the commotion.

"Stay down, kid!" Arya heard being yelled as she took down an armed guard by the door.

"Why can't they ever just talk their way out of it" Arya mumbles as she makes a run towards Steve. The place was dimly lit in certain areas meaning everyone was kept on their toes keeping an eye out for attackers. Bright lights kept the rest lit up, although it wasn't much to look at. Machines and iron bars.

"Thor! Status?" Steve shouts blocking a hit as Arya knocks out the attacker. Steve nods then to go onto the next. Taking a hit to the stomach, she leaned back to catch a breath before kicking someone in the shins. She wasn't nearly as skilled as her teammates, but she could fight her own battle.

"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty"

Seeing a flash of blonde hair Arya starts in the direction of the blurr. Something seemed vaguely familiar to her. She racked her brain trying to find an answer only to lose the figure turning a corner. She only stopped when she saw Natasha struggling to keep herself up against a wall.

"Natasha" Arya asks the red headed spy as she just mutters to herself

"You'll break them…" Grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it she checked Natasha quickly over to make sure she wasn't physically hurt.

She felt a tingle against her neck for a few seconds and she suddenly felt a struggle to keep herself up, she turned to see a red coat walk away from her towards Clint. She tried to find her voice to warn him but she crashed against a door.

* * *

"He really shouldn't of left you all alone"

"I can handle myself" She spits back at the five men now in her living room. They looked smitten with themselves thinking no one would interfere with their plans. It all felt so strange this wasn't the same nightmare she had. In fact she hadn't visited this particular part in months.

"You sure about that doll face, cause we have strict orders from Hydra to bring you back"

"You can tell them I don't appreciate their little play soldiers coming to get me"

"Feisty i like it" One remarks before a gunshot is heard instantly killing one of the men.

"Get behind me Arya" Matt yells at her as she ignores his words moving forward and grabbing the bat from the bedroom in the apartment she kept for safety.

"Not so fast" One says grabbing her by the throat knocking her head against the wall. She felt blood drip as she whacks the bat against his knee, before aiming for his head. Once knocked out she turned her attention to another one as Matt tackled the other two

"You'd protect a freak like her?" She hears being yelled as she whacks the bat off another one. He tumbles out of the bedroom to the ground knocking over a table.

"Arya get to the ground" Matt yells as she turns to see his frantic eyes 40 feet away before one grabs an explosive setting it off before her eyes setting the room in flames.

She felt herself being thrown back hitting the corner of the room.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she could smell smoke

"Ms Hensley, i have informed Mr Stark of the situation" Jarvis tells her as she felt sick, wrapping her arms around her body.  
"Arya" comes a frantic voice

"Tony" was her reply

A lot of smoke was entering her airwaves and she feels flames get hotter and hotter

"Keep on the line c'mon talk to me Kid-o what happened"

"Hydra" was all she mumbled, why did this feel so real?

Her eyelids shut and when she opened them again she felt movement and the room was lit brightly with white lights.

"Arya? Can you hear me do you know where you are?" A voice asks she just felt numb

"You've been in an accident do you remember the fire?"

That's when it hit her the pain in one go and screams left her body that didn't even feel like we're coming from her. She tried to stop screaming enough to tell them what she so desperately wanted to every second since that night but she couldn't get enough breaths in between the shrieks.

Then the pain slowly faded and all she could hear was beeps from the monitor she was on.

"They went after her, in her own home.. They planned this cause they knew none of us were around this time"

This was new, was she awake? Her eyes remained closed but she could smell the disinfectant around her. She couldn't move and her eyes only seemed to flutter a little when she tried to open them.

"How many" a question from a new voice

"5" came Tony's reply

"Why didn't your system tell us there was suspicious activity around her home" the voice asked and she knew it.

"Posing as neighbours and momentarily hacked into my system"

"Agent Hale?" She asked and then came Tony's sigh

"Dead"

"And the- erm other?"

"They tried their best"

Natasha knew

* * *

She felt heavy.

That was the first thing she noticed, she felt this heaviness.

She also knew her eyes had been open for a while but she hadn't moved, hadn't made a sound. All she did was lie there looking off out into the distance.

She knew Steve had been the one to find her and carry her back to the jet. Thor had managed to shake himself off enough to make his way back but her and Natasha made no movement, no sound. Tony had tried to get even a word or sound out of her mouth but nothing. He didn't try again when he questioned Thor and Steve on what happened.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" Tony asks Clint

"No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out"

"A few hours from where?" Tony asks sitting on a mattress opposite Arya, rubbing his face as he just looks at her blank stare. She didnt even blink

"A safe house. "

This new information from her vision was playing with her mind. She didn't know Natasha had been there that night. All the Avengers were away on missions for 3 months previous, even Bruce taking a break from the tower. She was able to keep it quiet that way with only Tony and Pepper knowing. She hadn't been ready to tell them, she had barely accepted it herself.

All the time she had spoke with her, nights upon nights of emails and texts nothing once ever mentioned. But she knew

She felt numb.

* * *

AN -

Next chapter should see some things come out about the past... thanks for the reviews, follows and favs!


End file.
